pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Wars: Rebels: Spark of Rebellion (Julian14Bernardino Style)
Julian14bernardino's movie-spoof of Star Wars: Rebels: Spark of Rebellion Cast *Spyro the Dragon as Ezra Bridger *Crash Bandicoot as Kanan Jarrus *Chris (from The Brave Little Toaster) as Hera Syndulla *Cynder the Dragon as Sabine Wren *Salem (from Sabrina: The Animated Series) as Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios *Cub (from Happy Tree Friends) as Chopper *Yokai (from Big Hero 6) as Darth Vader *Hans (from Frozen) as Emperor Palpatine *Raving Rabbids as Battle Droids *Rayman as Obi-Wan Kenobi *Sven (from Frozen) as R2-D2 *Baymax (from Big Hero 6) as C3PO *Mr. Dumpty (from Babes in Toyland) as Lando Calrissian *Olaf (from Frozen) as Yoda *Honey Lemon (from Big Hero 6) as Princess Leia Organa *Pitch (from Rise of the Guardians) as Darth Maul *Croc (from Croc) as Wedge Antilles *Hades (from Hercules) as The Grand Inquisitor *Bubbles (from The Powerpuff Girls) as Ahsoka Tano *and more (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav soundsblaster.zip *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *concuss1.wav *concuss5.wav *pistol-1.wav *pistout1.wav *railchargearm01.wav *railchargeattach.wav *railchargefire01.wav *trprout.wav *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav *turret-1.wav *wlkrsht2.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcegrip01.wav *forcehealing01.wav *forcelightnin01.wav *forcelitning02.wav *forcejump01.wav *forcejump02.wav *forcepersaus02.wav *forceprotect01.wav *forcepull01.wav *forcespeed01.wav *forcethrow01.wav tpmsaber1.zip *Hit01.wav *sabhit1.wav *sabhit3.wav *sabrhit3.wav *sabrswg1.wav *sabrswg2.wav tpmsaber2.zip *Hit03.wav *sabrhit5.wav *sabrhum.wav *sabrswg3.wav *sabrswg4.wav *sabrswg5.wav *sabrswg6.wav *sabrswg7.wav (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) *fx5.wav *lasrhit2.wav *LSwall02.wav *Saberblk.wav *Saberftn.wav *SlowSabr.wav *Spin 1.wav *Spin 2.wav *Spin 3.wav *Spin 4.wav *Spin 5.wav *Spin 6.wav *Spin clash.wav *sthswng1.wav *sthswng2.wav *sthswng3.wav *sthtwrl1.wav *sthtwrl2.wav *Swing01.wav *Swing02.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 Trivia *Crash Bandicoot will be carrying a light blue lightsaber that will carry the ltsaberon01.wav, sabrhum.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Star Wars Movies Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Julian14Bernardino